Whoops We're in Hogwarts
by ThatOneGirlNoOneNotices
Summary: A group of friends have a dumb idea that transports them to Hogwarts! Can they stick together through this as they try to figure out how to return home or will the excitement of being a wizard tear them apart? Lilly/Draco Beca/Ceric Grace/Harry Grace/Ron Matthew/Lilly Matthew/sluts in Hufflepuff
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

**"****Common, just jump!" Lilly said.**

**Grace looks over the cliff they were standing at. The water looked a lot farther down than it did at first. "How about no." She said.**

**"****It'll be alright," Beca said reassuringly. **

**"****Common you wimps, lets go." Lilly said, jumping off, but disappearing halfway down.**

**"****Lilly!" Matthew (her boyfriend) yelled, jumping off to see if she was alright, Beca following soon after, also disappearing**

**"****Oh no! I knew something was going to happen! But did they listen to me? No!" Grace said, walking in circles near the edge, when Jim, the final person there, snuck up behind her and pushed her over the edge. Grace fell, screaming, until she disappeared halfway down, like the rest of her friends. **

**Looking over the edge of the cliff, Jim muttered to himself "Perfect," before sauntering away, only to trip over his own feet, and go tumbling off the cliff, screaming and flailing his arms as he fell, disappearing into the unknown.**

_**A/N So this is a little thing we came up with (Lilly and Beca) staring our group of friends. This will be updated often, so please follow favorite and review! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**And here's another chappie! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**~Lilly and Beca**_

LILLY POV

_Ugh. _I thought. _My head HURTS! I feel like I jumped off a cliff! Oh yeah. I did… _

Opening my eyes I looked over to see all my friend bruised and asleep on hospital beds, all except for Beca, who was sitting up, reading a book. She didn't yet know I was awake, so I took this moment to take a peek at the title of the book, _Hogwarts: A History. _

Suddenly Beca looked up at me, but instead of her usual careless look, there was a hard glare. "This is all your fault, you imbecile." she said.

"Two things. One, what the hell does 'imbecile' mean? You know I have the vocab of a second grader! And second, what is my fault? The cliff thing? That was actually pretty cool. And we're not dead, are we? Cause if this is heaven, then we really got ripped off." I said.

"Fine. I guess it isn't your fault. I mean, it's not like you meant to end us into the fictional universe of the famous series Harry Potter."

"Oh okay. Glad you forgive me." I said turning my head, when I suddenly snapped my head back to her. "Wait a second, did you say we're in Harry Potter?"

"Yes my dear, she most certainly did." said a familiar voice by the door.

We both turned towards the source of the voice to see none other than Professor Dumbledore. I immediately started to scream, jumping up from bed and running over to him, jumping up and down in front of him.

Dumbledore turned towards Beca and asked "Does she do this often?" he asked.

"All too often," she replied, turning back to her book, as I continued to scream.

_**A/N Honestly, that was almost too short. I (Beca) like long chapters, but it's a little hard to get the story going. But don't worry, as it moves along, it will have longer chapters. :D **_

_**Special thanks to Boldly Going Somewhere for Being our only follower and review! We greatly appreciate it. Thank you. We feel special.**_

_**This is a very long A/N, but I thought we should say a little bit about ourselves.**_

_**(Beca) I'm considered goth be A LOT of people, but I think i own at least one shirt that isn't a dark color….. Any way, I love Batman, X-men, Thor, Spider Man, Fantastic Four, all that crap. You may find references in upcoming chapters…**_

_**(Lilly) My favorite color is pink, and I am a fangirl, and I'm proud. I love Superman, Fault in Our Stars, Mortal Instruments and much more. I sing and play the piano, and am basically the complete opposite of Beca. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 3rd person

"Rebecca Evie Jones, and Lilly June Reynolds. We were not expecting you until tomorrow evening." Dumbledore said.

"Tomorrow? What happens tomorrow?" Beca asked.

"Tomorrow is September first, the first day of the school year, here at Hogwarts." he said.

Lilly, screaming internally, asked "Are we going to go to Diagon Alley?"

"Yes my dear, you will go this afternoon." he answered.

"But we don't have any money." Beca said.

"Don't you remember? You, all four of you, are under the protection of Miss Reynolds' family. What is hers, is yours. All of yours." he replied.

"Erm." Lilly said. "Exactly how much money do we have?"

"Too much to count. You will see this afternoon, when you go to buy your school supplies for this year." he said.

Lilly looked over to Beca. "Sweet! Shopping!" she said.

Beca rolled eyes. "Well, it does seem necessary. We should consult with Grace and Matthew before we depart."

"What? Smaller words please. Since when did you start talking like a smart person?" Lilly never had looked more confused in her life.

Beca sighed and rubbed her temples. The sounds of groans came from Matthew's bed and Lilly's eyes lit up.

"Lilly?" Matthew called. She immediately ran over to his side and grabbed his hand.

"Hello, honey," she said. They shared a fond glance and Beca felt the urge to look away. She always new how close Lilly and Matthew were but this was something different.

"Where are we, sweetie?" Matthew asked.

Lilly giggled. "Why don't you remember, we are at Hogwarts."

Matthew was so delirious that he just nodded and said "Right, right. Of course."

Grace on the other hand was paying attention, the sneaky girl. No one had any idea that she had woken up yet. She started gasping, panic kicking in.

Beca walked over to her side. "Gracie, are you okay? Are you having a stroke?"

"No, no." she said gasping. "But, we, we can't really be at hogwarts! It's not possible!" Grace was starting to hyperventilate.

"Grace, Grace, calm down, you'll go into shock!" Beca said.

Lilly looked at her and said. "We can prove it. Come to Diagon Alley with us."

Grace shook her head. "No, no. I. . .I just need some time to think about it. Go ahead."

Matthew looked at Lilly. "I want to go."

All of a sudden, Madame Pomfrey's voice screamed "Absolutely not! You have bones to be mended and shopping with your girlfriend isn't going to fix them!"

Lilly smirked at him. "I guess that means no making out in a dark alley, huh?"

Matthew blushed a dark red and Beca tried to conceal a snicker. Oh, the things Lilly could say to make that boy a tomato.

Lilly stood up and raised her eyebrows at Beca. "Girl's day out?"

Beca shrugged her shoulders. "I guess this is the only way to find out if this is a reality, correct?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever that means." Lilly smiled and turned to walk away. Beca just noticed that Lilly's skirt was a plaid green. One word popped into her head. Slytherin.

Lilly and Beca walked down the alley, excited by every new sight. The broom shop, Ollivander's, and the robe shop. Every dream came to life in front of the girl's eyes.

"Okay, first stop, Gringotts," Lilly said. Beca smiled and nodded.

Lilly and Beca entered the giant marble building and Lilly had to try to not laugh. The goblins were too much for her. They were too amusing and she knew that the moment they opened their mouths, she would lose control.

She marched up to the tallest desk with the most important looking goblin. She smiled, and politely asked "May I visit my vault please?"

The goblin seemed to glare at her. "And do you have your key?"

Lilly looked worried. She reached into the pocket of her blazer and pulled out a key. Relief washed over her face. "Right here!"

The goblin seemed annoyed at her enthusiasm. This was going to a long ride in the tunnels.

They followed the goblin to the cart. Lilly was bouncing on her toes, while Beca pinched the bridge of her nose.

Lilly made futile attempts to start a conversation with the goblin. He just shrugged her off and insisted that they be quiet. Lilly seemed hurt but her quickly recovered.

The goblin led them down a stone hallway to a rickety old cart.

"Are we seriously going to ride that thing?" Beca asked. "Is there a safety manual anywhere?" she said, looking around.

The goblin only laughed darkly. "Hold on," he said, as we climbed into the cart and took off at full speed, struggling to hang on to our seats.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Lilly shouted.

But then the group came to an abrupt stop, nearly flinging everyone out of their seats. They arrived at the vault.

Getting off the cart, they slowly staggered to the door, and the goblin grabbed Lilly's key. He unlocked the vault and stepped aside.

Piles upon piles of gold pieces were stacked inside. Lilly giggled and pointed at it, eyes wide with wonder. Beca had never seen so much money in her life.

"What did your parents do for a living?"

Lilly's smile faded. "Who are my parents?"

That was the question now. Who were they in this world? What had happen to their old lives?

_**A/N: So how's that for a longer chapter? Told yah, we always keep our promises.**_

_**~Lilly and Beca**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Lilly's POV

Our pockets felt heavy with all the gold. I knew that we would be having a hard time getting all of the shopping done in one day.

"I have a feeling that we should split up. I to the robes shop, you to the book store. We could get this done faster," I said.

Beca thought about it and nodded. "Good idea. It is going to take a while since we are buying for four people."

We spilt up the coins and went our separate ways. Clothes have always been something I enjoy and I was excited to see what the wizarding fashion was like.

I entered the shop and looked around in surprise. It looked so small on the outside but it was quite spacious on the inside. I saw the seamstress circling a boy like a vulture. I tried to hide a giggle as I went to look at the new styles of robes.

There were four different styles. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. The were all dark black with ties shown for which house was with each robe.

The seamstress was clicking her tongue at the boy and said "Why don't you go try this on while I help Miss Reynolds over here."

I whipped my head around to see her coming near me. "Hello my dear. Are you so grown up that you do your shopping by yourself now?"

I smiled and replied "I am."

The seamstress smiled and said "Your order is in. It was wise of you to order in advance because you know how busy it is this time of year."

I managed not to show my surprise on my face. Obviously my wizarding self would have thought ahead. "Why, that's great. Beca is picking up our books right now and if I hurry, I can help her carry them."

The seamstress giggled and said "What a sweet girl. Now, Mr. Norbert's robes had to be lengthened and for some reason, Miss Hopshlinger's robes needed to be hemmed. Does she have a shrinking curse? I thought children grow."

I laughed, "Oh, she just has those short genes."

We laughed together just as the boy came out of the dressing room. He had white hair and was sporting a Slytherin robe. It looked rather dashing and I couldn't look away. I knew who he was in an instant. Every Potterhead knew who he was. Draco Malfoy.

I thought he would look more sinister, not so handsome. Those green eyes sparkled and that hair was so soft looking. I forced myself to look away.

The seamstress looked at him and said "Oh my, we need a picture of this one."

Draco's mother said "Is that necessary? We are on a time crunch."

The seamstress eyed me and Draco and said "I have an idea." She reached under the counter and and handed me a package. "You go change into your robes and you two will get a quick picture together. I can have them up for display so I can have better business."

Draco's mother smiled at that. "Well, if it helps you out Madame."

I was shoved into a dressing room. I looked around and knew I wasn't going to get out of this. I ripped the package open and as fast as I could and threw the robe on. I looked in the mirror and saw that the front was open. I was wearing a green plaid skirt with a white button down. I reached for my tie and saw that it was also green. I tied it on and I knew now.

I was in Slytherin. I felt tears coming to my eyes. This can't be happening. I was a Gryffindor, a Ravenclaw, or even a damned Hufflepuff. Anything but Slytherin!

I looked in the mirror again. It wasn't so bad. The green brought out my eyes. It was quite pretty actually. I took a deep breath and walked out of the dressing room. They all looked at me. Draco slightly blush and his mother smiled. She seemed so nice that I wished that I didn't know the truth about her and her husband.

The seamstress looked up and started clapping. "Oh, these Slytherin robes are just so becoming on you two!"

I smiled as she came over and grabbed Draco and I. She set us up in front of the adjustment stand and grabbed her camera. She had me pose with my elbow on his shoulder and he had his hand on my waist. I thought I was going to die from nerves.

The seamstress was overjoyed with us. "Dear, you are absolutely ravishing. Mr. Norbert is very lucky to have you."

I laughed and that is when the camera flashed. Draco was grinning. He looked at his mother and said "Is there a career option for me to model, Mum?"

She smiled a sad smile and said "Quickly change dear. We still have so much to do before we meet with your father."

Draco turned and smiled at me. "You look real good you know, Reynolds."

I winked at him and said "Right back at you."

He laughed and I felt on top of the moon. In that moment I forgot everything. Grace, Beca, even Matthew. Draco was all that was in my head at the moment.

I snapped out of it and ran to the changing room. So much was to be done and I was thinking about a boy I couldn't even have. God, why am I such a girl?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 Beca's POV

As I walked away from Lilly and towards the bookstore, my mind was wondering about all the books I could buy.

When I walked in, a voice behind the counter called "Ms. Jones, so nice to see you again. Back for more books, are we?"

I had to think. Apparently these people all had memory of us, but we don't know them. What am I going to do? I know! I'll just call him 'sir'!

"Yes sir. I've finished all of the ones I bought last time I was here. Plus I also need to get four copies of the books required for school." I replied.

"Four? Why on earth would you need all of those books?" he asked.

"I am also helping shop for my friends while they are resting after an accident." I said.

"Oh that is very kind of you Miss Jones." he replied. "Go ahead a get yourbooks, I'll be waiting here at the counter." And with that he turned back to whatever he was doing beforehand, and I went to explore the aisles of books. To my amazement, I saw comic books! really did have everything. Grabbing a few of those, ad about four books that interested me, plus all the books that were required by all of our classes.

I ended up carrying about 20 something books in my arms, barely able to see. Suddenly I tripped over something, and started falling. Just before the ground was going to smack me in the face, a pair of strong arms grabbed me.

"Whoa! Hey there." The arms lifted me up and I saw who the arms belong to. A very nice looking face was staring at me.

"Oh God, hi. Sorry, um. . ."

He smiled. "Hey, it's okay. You want some help with the books?"

I sighed and said "Yes please."

He grabbed my books and walked them over to the check out. He looked at me and said "You're that Ravenclaw aren't you? Beca Jones?"

I blushed and started playing with my hair. "Yeah. You are from Hufflepuff right?" His sweater had a badger on it.

He laughed. "Yeah, Cedric. Cedric Diggory."

I smiled. Then I heard a giggle. A giggle that I'd know any where. I sighed and looked at him. "My friend is coming."

I see Lilly running in, pushing a cart. I silently bless her.

She runs up to me and says "Beca, oh my God, you will not believe who I just met. He is tall, handsome," she looks at Cedric, "A lot like you, and he is in my house."

She just realize what she said and looked at Cedric. "Oh hi." She looks at me. "Friend of yours?"

"I guess you can say that," I answered.

He smirks. "Well, it looks like you're in good hands." He tap the check out. "See you around, then."

He walks out of the shop and Lilly screams "I'm Lilly!"

She looks at me and says "Oh my God, Edward Cullen is totally crushing on you."

"What? I just met him. And his name is Cedric," I say.

She looked confused and then said "Oh, the guy who is going to die this year?"

I gasp. That's right. I can't get close to him now, I'll only get hurt.

Sighing, I help Lilly load all the books into the cart, as she says "Jesus woman, how many books are you buying?"

"Sorry," I said. "I guess I got a little bit carried away."

"I'll say." Lilly replied. "Now lets go get our other supplies."

"Sure thing," I said as I paid for the books. "But first, lunch."

"Mmm… Food." She said as we left.


	6. Cats Vs Owls

Chapter 5 3rd pov

They headed over to the Leaky Cauldron. Lilly had one things on her mind. _Butterbeer._ The sweet liquid that she had dreamed of having of since she began reading the books. Beca had agreed that they should go there. They walked in together and sat at a table.

"What can I get you two?" the bartender said.

"Two butterbeers please." Lilly said.

"Alright, here you go." he said, and Lilly immediately started drinking.

"Thank you." Beca said, as they walked to a table to sit down.

"So, who do you think my parents are?" Lilly said.

"I don't know, but the most logical thing to do would be to go to Gringotts and get an inheritance test done," Beca replied.

"An inheritance test? Please explain," Lilly questioned.

"An inheritance is basically where you get a test done using your blood, and it shows your entire family tree, excluding distant cousins."came her reply

"Seems like a long process. How long does it take? We are running low on time," Lilly pointed out.

"It really only takes a few minutes. You prick your finger and let ten drops of blood drop onto a bit of special parchment, and let magic do the rest." she said.

"Okay. That is the next thing after I get a freaking owl. And everything else." They realized that they had so much more things to shop for and they weren't even close to being done. Oh how shopping was hard work.

"Alright then. Lets go." Beca said, standing up and paying the bartender.

"I've got the pets, you get the cauldrons. Then we are done, right?" Lilly asked.

"Yup. I want a cat!" Beca said

"You are no fun. What is wrong with a badass owl?" Lilly smirked. "They have claws and a wicked sharp beak."

"Cats also have 'wicked sharp claws,' and I'd like to see you try to cuddle with an owl." Beca said smiling.

Lilly knew what challenge was being introduced. "Can cats fly?"

"No, but can owls cosplay?"

"Yes. They can be Hedwig and wear a sorting hat. Being a total badass at the same time. Face it, owls are the most badass creatures to exist." Lilly threw up some made up gang sign to prove her point.

"What about dinosaurs?" Beca asked with her eyebrows raised.

Lilly smiled. "They all died because of a little comet. Owls would laugh if a comet came hurtling their way."

"Not really. They would all slowly burn to death, along with their feline friends. It seems as though we have come to a draw," Beca said.

"Actually, owls would rise from the ashes like a motherfucking phoenix."

"No, I'm sorry, only a phoenix can do that. Your argument is illogical."

"Have you ever seen an owl catch on fire?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, google it." Beca retorted.

"Liar. You've never seen a flaming bird in your life." Lilly stuck her tongue out and walked over to the store with loud screeches coming out of it.

Laughing to herself, Beca turned the other way and walked into the cauldron shop.

Lilly came out of the store juggling four cages. One with a calico cat with two different eye colors, blue and green, one with an Elf Owl, one with a Eurasian Eagle Owl, and a Long Eared Owl.

Beca was already out of the cauldron shop and waiting for her, so when she saw the trouble her friend was having she rushed over to with screeching cages.

"Jesus woman, do we really need that many animals?" Beca asked, but when she saw the cage holding her cat, she dropped the other cage she had and grabbed that one. "AWW! You're so adorable!

"I've named the little owl Pooper, the owl with the long ears Dummy, and the beautiful owl Florence." Lilly smiled at the the Eurasian Eagle owl with so much affection. "The cat is nameless because it has no soul, the little devil. Scratched me three times I'll have you know."

But Beca wasn't paying any attention, she was busy cooing over her new cat, and the cat was clearly enjoying the attention.

"I'm going to call you Magneto! You look like a 'Magneto'," Beca said.

"I have a name for it. Heartless, Evil-Doer, Spawn of Satan. Oh, a better idea. Let's return him because Voldemort wants soulless followers." Lilly laughed about it to herself.

Beca ignored her. She loved her new feline friend. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"To Gringotts again, right?"she said.

_**A/N Well here's another chapter! Hope you like it! Please review and leave a favorite. Maybe even follow. It really makes us feel good!**_

_**~Lilly and Beca**_

_**PS In case you were wondering, 'Beca' is short for Rebecca!**_


	7. THE TEST (dun dun dunnn!)

3rd POV

They walked into Gringotts together. Lilly was pushing the cart while Beca talked mindless nonsense to Magneto.

_What a dumb name_, Lilly thought to herself. _Who would name their pet after a villian. That would be like naming my dog 'The Joker' or 'The Undertaker.'_ Lilly wasn't fond of cats at all, never the less one named after the X-Men.

Lilly said "You know, your cat wants to destroy the human race and you will not be spared."

Beca gave her a look. The bank was intensely quiet and Lilly's voice was still echoing her comment about the cat.

Beca whispered "Let's get the inheritance test over with so we can regroup with the others."

Lilly nodded, regaining her composure. This was difficult for her because her ADD made her want to go ask a goblin if they knew how to twerk. _That is on my to-do list_.

She went up to a smaller desk and whispered "Hello sir. Could you please help me with an inheritance test?"

The goblin looked up at her and asked "Name?"

She smiled and said "Lilly Reynolds."

The goblin sighed and said "Full name please."

"Lilly June Reynolds," she said a little louder.

_Dear God, _Beca thought, _don't push her too far._

The goblin reached in a drawer in his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment. "Hand please."

Lilly hesitantly let the goblin grab her hand. His hand was leathery and all Lilly wanted to do was pull away. She felt a sharp prick and said "Ow, dude. Easy with the sharp objects."

The goblin huffed, saying under his breath something along the lines of "wizards are so weak." Lilly glared at him when he said this, thinking _why is this goblin such a ratchet hoe. _

Lilly quickly withdrew from the goblin and puckered her lips. "That hurt."

"Lilly." Beca said. "You need to let your blood drip onto the parchment."

She sighed and held her finger over the parchment and carefully counted the blood drops as they fell. _One, two, three, Goddammit it hurts, four, five, six, seven, Jesus Christ make it stop, eight, nine, Imma kill a bitch, ten._ Slowly the result of the test came into view, printed on the paper.

_**Inheritance test results for Lilly June Reynolds **_

_**Mother: Lady Sara Jane Poplett-Reynolds (witch)**_

_**Father: Lord Jose Daniel Reynolds (wizard)**_

_**Magical Ancestor(s): Salazar Slytherin**_

_**Blood Status: Pure Blood**_

"Holy mother of chicken fingers, I was born to be a Slytherin." Lilly said. After thinking it over and she added "And Mexican."

"Well that enlightening. But how are you Mexican? You are the most caucasian girl I met," Beca answered.

Lilly said "What?"

Beca exasperatedly said, "It means you are white. But anyways, it's my turn. I'm curious." Beca then put her hand in front of the goblin, and watched as he took out another sheet of parchment.

The Goblin reached out and took her hand, pricking her too. "Ow." she said, allowing her blood to drip onto the fresh piece of parchment.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten._

Finally the last bit of blood fell, and Beca pulled her hand back, watching as her results came into view.

_**Inheritance test results for Rebecca Evie Jones,**_

_**Mother: Deborah Jay Green-Jones (muggle)**_

_**Father: Rubin Edmund Jones (wizard)**_

_**Magical Ancestor(s): Rowena Ravenclaw**_

_**Blood Status: Half-Blood**_

"Holy SHIT!" Beca said.

"Hm. I was born to be a Mexican Lady, I guess you were only born to be a pheasant. HA! I win!" Lilly said.

"Oh? Were we competing? Didn't notice." Beca said, smiling.

"Shut up. Lets head back to Hogwarts." Lilly said, walking away.

Beca turned back to the goblin, who was deeply scowling. "Thank you, sir, for everything. This has been truly enlightening."

"No problem, it's my job, but I don't believe any wizard, witch, or elf has ever called me 'sir'." he said.

"Don't mention it, but i believe that I have to go and find my friend. Goodbye!" ahe said, turning to leave, thinking _I don't see why the books called goblins mean. That one seemed pretty nice, just a little mistreated. Ah well. I do know one thing. This is going to be an adventure._

**YAY! Another chapter! Hehe! :P ~Lilly and Beca.**


	8. Magical (Horrifying) Dreams

3rd POV

Lilly and Beca made their way back to the hospital wing to deliver the supplies, having to get help from a few teachers because of Beca's excessive book shopping.

"Beca, why'd you have to buy so much?" Lilly yelled.

"I'm sorry! I just got carried away! You know how I am in book stores." Beca said as they entered the wing.

"Matthew!" Lilly yelled, dropping everything she was carrying to run over and give him a hug.

Matthew was busy blushing like a ripe tomato, as Grace laughed.

"Hey Gracie-poo." Beca said, walking over beside her.

"Hi." she replied.

"How are you feeling? Any aches and pains? Would you like some pain killers?" Beca asked.

"No thank you. I'm doing much better now that I've had time to process everything." Grace said.

"Wonderful!" Beca said smiling. "We got all the supplies you need for class, we even got you an owl! Not sure how long of trips he will be able to fly, but at least he's adorable!" Beca said, bring over a tiny owl in a cage. "Lilly named him 'Pooper', but you can change it if you want."

"Oh! He's so cute!" Grace said, grabbing the cage from Beca's hands.

Chuckling to herself, Beca went back to the pile of stuff they had dropped off, grabbing the cage with another owl in it, this one with LONG ears. "And this one is for you, Matthew." Beca said, giving it to him.

"Thanks, you just had to get me the weird one, didn't you." he said sarcastically.

"Actually, Lilly got him for you," Beca said, pointing at Lilly.

Matthew shot Lilly a look and she just giggled. "He reminded me of you." Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Eyes that are wide with curiosity and a head swivel that would put a sassy black woman to shame."

Matthew laughed and said "I'll think of a name later."

Lilly asked "How's the leg?"

Matthew answered "All better, just really tired."

"Where are we going to sleep?" Beca asked.

Madame Pomfrey bustled in and said "You are going to have to sleep here since the dorms are no where near ready for students."

Lilly flopped on the bed next to Matthew's and Beca took the bed next to Grace's.

"NIGHT EVERYONE!" Lilly screamed, making everyone jump.

Matthew turned to look at her and said "With that voice, nobody is going to get any sleep."

Lilly giggled and said to him "And that is why you love me."

He giggled and Grace said "Oh, be quiet. You are making the single people sad."

With that the last round of giggles gone, they drifted off. As they drifted, they dreamed. And with the dreams, came memories of another life.

**Matthew's dream (Matthew POV)**

_(10 years old)_

"_YOU FUCKING BITCH!" a voice yelled, as I hid in the corner of my bedroom, desperately trying to escape._

"_Phil! Leave me alone! Let me go!" another voice begged, a woman's voice._

"_YOU ARE MINE! YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE THIS HOUSE! YOU WILL NEVER GO ANYWHERE!" came the voice again, even angrier, and louder._

_Suddenly, the woman screamed at the top of her lungs, and a loud thump echoed around the home.._

_Just then, I realized that this was my home, and those were my parents, and my father had just done something to my mother. Soon he would come after me, too._

_I was right._

_First my mother came running into my room, saying "Matthew, darling, we must leave now. Come to me."_

"_Mum, what's going on?" I asked, fearfully._

"_Nothing, precious, we just have to go." she said urgently._

_Nodding my head, I grabbed her hand, ready to disapparate, when my father barged into my room, in all his raging glory._

_He grabbed my arm and wrenched me away from my mother just as we were disapparating, causing my thumb nail on my left hand to be splinched._

"_MOTHER!" I yelled, as I felt a hard smack to the back of my head, causing my vision to go black, as I dropped to the floor limp._

_4 YEARS LATER (Christmas morning)_

_I woke up early in the morning so I could make breakfast for my father, no, he was no longer my father, not after what he did. _

_I woke up early to make PHIL his breakfast, so I wouldn't have to see him that much today, then maybe I will only get one beating._

_I went into the family room and saw the Christmas tree. There were no presents. Then again, I was used to it, I haven't had any presents since my mother left._

_Moving to the kitchen, I quickly made a breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon, placing it all on the table with a mug of coffee, careful to place it just as he likes. After it was settled, I went to get the mail from out little owlery._

_As expected, I got a letter, from Mother. All it said, was 'Have a happy Christmas, from, Mum.' Gee Mother. Thanks._

_I only get letters three times a year. One on my birthday, Christmas, and the anniversary of the day she left._

_I was just standing there, when I heard Phil yell from the house. "BOY!" he yelled. "GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!"_

_Oh no._

**Beca's dream 11 years old (Beca POV)**

_I never really got along with my mum, but ever since father died, it seems to have gotten much worse._

_We had just finished yet another argument. Apparently she didn't want me to go to Hogwarts and become a freak just like my father, apparently it was his freakishness that killed him. But I know it's not true. I know he was murdered by Voldemort's followers for marrying a muggle. She just doesn't believe it._

_But I've had enough. So I walk over to my closet and pull out a bag, stuffing clothes and essentials into it, before walking over to my window, opening it and climbing out into the night._

_After walking for about twenty minutes before a strange force pushed me out of the road and onto the sidewalk as a blue triple decker bus stopped in front of me. I stood up carefully to talk to the person currently stepping off the bus._

"_Hello my name is Stan and I'll be your conductor this evening, welcome to the Knight Bus." he said, reading in monotone from a piece of paper._

"_Um. Ok?" I said, reaching down for my backpack that I had dropped._

"_No no! You get on, I'll get that." he said, trying to bend down, unsuccessfully, and pick it up._

_So I climbed on and took a seat on one of the many beds as Stan put my bag down next to me. _

_Picking up my bag, I put it at the foot of the bed, and laid back, closing my eyes._

"_Where to?" Stan asked._

_Sighing, I said "Anywhere I can get a warm bed and something nice to eat."_

"_Okay. Take 'er away Ernie." Stan said._

"_Yeah! Take 'er away Ernie!" another person, when opening my eyes, it turned out to be a shrunken head. Huh._

_Suddenly, the bus sped forward at dangerous speeds, weaving in and out of traffic, before quickly stopping, causing me to fly off the bed and onto the floor._

"_Ow… We're there already?" I asked._

"_Yup. We are at the charible 'ome of Mr. an' Mrs. Reynolds."_

_Laughing to myself at Stan's miss pronunciation of the word 'charitable', I got off the bus, grabbing my bag as I went and walking up to the front door._

_After ringing the doorbell, I waited for someone to answer. When someone did, it turned out to be a young girl, about my age._

"_Hi, I was wondering if you would let me stay here for a while? I have no where else to go." I asked, hopefully._

"_Sure, come on in." she said._

_This was the beginning of a long friend ship._

**Grace's dream (Grace POV) 8 years old**

_I was all snug in my bed, warm and comfortable. My parents had just tucked me in. Everything was great and I was happy._

_Then I heard the thump. It wasn't the thump of our dog moving around. It sounded much bigger. _

_I lifted to covers to protect myself. I heard my door open and men started to point their wands at me. I heard some words that aren't clear and I blacked out. _

_I opened my eyes to see really ugly men looking at me._

"_Eh, look! She's awake!" the fat one yelled._

_They all laughed. It wasn't a laugh that you would laugh if someone told a joke. It was a mean laugh. Horrible, really._

_I was too scared to speak, hardly breathing. They all looked at me, as if they expected me to do something. _

_A man with a fake eye said "Why is the Dark Lord sparing this one? There is nothing special about it."_

_Nothing special about it._

_They took me to home after home, waiting for something to happen. I never knew. No one would tell me. I was too scared to speak._

_They ended up bringing me to a lovely home, but I knew what was inside. People who would run tests on me, seeing if I was something special. But I knew I wasn't. They had all said it. "What is so special about Grace Hopschlinger? Nothing."_

_We entered the house a woman with short blonde hair answered the door. "Why, hello gentlemen. Did My Lord have something for me?"_

_The fat one shoved me forward. "She ain't no use for him anymore. You can have her."_

_The lady looked me up and down. She studied every inch of me and said "She will have a family now." _

_She grabbed my shoulders and pulled me towards her. "Off with you now. If anyone sees you, the Aurors with be after me and Jose. We cannot afford that."_

_The men looked scared and disapparated away._

_The lady looked at me and said "I am Sara. This is my home." She knelt down in front of me to be at eye level. "What has been done to you will not happen here. You are safe and sound here, dear."_

_I looked around not sure. I saw a little blonde girl standing in the doorway. She smiled at me and waved._

_I waved back. Sara said "Why don't you go play with Lilly?"_

_I nodded and said "My name is Grace."_

**Lilly's dream**

_My friends were sitting at my house in the living room. First year was over and we were all hanging out. Matthew and I were playing footsie on the couch and Beca and Grace had books spread out all over the floor deciding whether or not to begin summer homework._

_My mother popped her head out from the kitchen and called "Lilly! Have you finished unpacking?"_

"_Nope," I answered. _

_My mother sighed. "Grace and Beca did."_

_I yelled "I have things to do."_

"_You can do your __**thing**_ _ have unpacking to do." My mother wasn't going to let this go. _

_Matthew removed his feet from mine and said "Why don't Grace and Beca come to my house?"_

_My mother smiled. "What a great idea. I will have her come and get you when she is finished."_

_Matthew smiled at me and walked out the door with my friends. _

"_Mum! That was not cool!' I yelled._

_My mum yelled back "I don't care. Get it done!"_

_I trudged up the steps, dragging my trunk behind me. This was so unfair. I could do this any other time over the summer, or not unpack it at all. I mean, I am going to have to pack it later when I return to Hogwarts._

_I came to my room and started throwing my robes from my bag onto my floor._

"_Now, is that any way to put away your clothes?" a voice asked from the corner._

_I looked up and was about to scream when the man pointed his wand at me and screamed "Imperio!"_

_I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. I was frozen, at the mercy of a stranger._

_He flicked his wand to the stair and I began to move towards them. I was terrified but I had no way to portray my fear._

_We came down the stairs together. My father had just returned home from work and he and my mother were hugging each other._

_I wanted to scream for them to come and save me. _

_My mother asked "Are your robes put away neatly?"_

_I felt tears coming to my eyes. The man behind me said "Now, Sara. You know that your daughter wouldn't listen to you."_

_My parents parted and stared at the man. Their eyes darted towards my sobbing face and they knew I was in horrible trouble._

"_Let her go. This is between you and me." My father stepped forward._

_The man flicked his wand to the chair and I practically flew over to the chair. "Do not move an inch." I couldn't move. Not even my eyes._

"_Now now, Jose." The man looked at my father. "You haven't been doing what the Dark Lord asked."_

_My mother frowned. "Yes we have."_

"_Crucio!" the man shouted at my mother. She fell to the ground, screaming._

_My father screamed "Stop it, Crab."_

"_I don't think so," Crab replied._

_I begged with my eyes to let me look away. Please let me run._

_Crab looked at the screaming figure that was my mother and carefully pointed his wand at her. "Avada kedavra!" _

_My mother stopped screaming, but not the way I wanted her to. She was gone. She wasn't moving, breathing, or even living._

_Tears were falling from my eyes that couldn't move. Dear God, let me look away.\_

_My father. Fell to his knees. "Sara!"_

_Together my father and I fell apart. Crab walked over to my father and said "Pity you just didn't follow the instructions. She would still be alive."_

_My father didn't say a word. Crab looked at me and said "Stand up."_

_I stood up._

"_Grab your wand."_

_I grabbed my wand._

_Crab smiled and said "Kill him."_

_My tears sped up. I want to stop. I have to stop!_

_I couldn't speak though. I couldn't look away._

_Hesitantly, I pointed my wand at my father and whispered "Avada kedavra."_

**_A/N This is a long one! If you enjoy these kinds of chapters, you will have to wait longer than usual. Please review if you like these kinds of chapters or you hate waiting, Bye._**

**_~Lilly & Beca _**


	9. We Really Should Not Be Cooks

3rd person POV

The four woke, eyes haunted with the images that came with the dreams. Never had they imagined the horrors their wizarding selves would experience.

They all looked around, praying that they were home in their beds, but that wasn't true. They were still in the infirmary, still at Hogwarts.

Grace put her face in her hands. "Oh my goodness, I had the worst nightmare."

"Me too," Matthew said.

"Yours cannot be as bad as mine," Beca replied.

Lilly said nothing. Her eyes were red with tears and it didn't look like she slept a bit.

Grace, Beca, and Matthew went into a description of their dreams. Each couldn't believe how awful it had been.

"What do you think they mean?" Matthew asked.

Beca sighed. "Obviously they are memories of our lives here."

Grace thought it over. "Makes sense."

Matthew looked over at Lilly and asked "Did you have any dreams?"

She stared at nothing for a minute. Should she tell the others? She could tell them the truth. That she was forced to watch her mother die and kill her father.

She choose to lie.

"I only saw faces. Yours and my mom and dad."

Matthew nodded. Grace smiled. Beca gave her a look that said _I am not convinced_.

They all took a good look at eachother. Grace was still as tiny has always, hair in a curl, glasses missing. Beca's hair was unusually curly. Matthew's hair was sticking up and he had a smile on his face. Lilly was just looking sad, with one half of her hair straight and the other wavy.

Matthew and Lilly shared a smile.

"What now?" Matthew asked.

Lilly said with the most serious face "We could make out."

Matthew started blushing and Lilly giggled.

"There will be no exchanging of saliva at the moment," Dumbledore's voice said.

Matthew looked embarrassed and Lilly was unchanged.

"Well, what do you propose we do?" Grace asked.

Dumbledore said "Why don't you help the elves prepare the feast for tonight?"

Lilly smiled. "Why not?"

"Excellent," he said, "why don't you head on down to the kitchens."

"Yes, sir." Beca said before picking Grace up in her arms and running down to the kitchens, Grace kicking and screaming the whole way.

Lilly giggled. "Oh wow."

"Wow indeed," Dumbledore replied.

"They're always like that, especially Beca," Matthew said.

Matthew reached for Lilly's hand and they ran the way the girls went.

Fabulous smells were emanating from the place that Lilly assumed was the kitchens. They entered to see about thirty house elves working furiously to create a wonderful feast.

Beca was already stirring a pot of potato soup when they arrived. Grace was talking to a ratchet house elf. When they took a closer look, they saw that this elf was Dobby.

"What can we do to help?" Lilly asked.  
Dobby then came over and said "Dobby is needing help cleaning the vegetables and peeling onions, young masters."

Lilly smiled and replied "I got dibbs on the veggies, damn onions always make me cry, and I'm not wearing waterproof mascara." Matthew chuckled softly at this, before walking over to where the giant pile of stinky onions was located.

"Oh man," he said. "How am I supposed to get these done in time?"

"Well, you are a wizard, aren't you?" Grace questioned.

Matthew said "N-yes, YES!"He grabbed his wand and pointed at the onions when a blank look came over his face. "What spell shall I use?"

"Idiot, you never took the time to read the books, AND you never returned my movies, THAT YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED." Beca yelled at him, before throwing a wooden spoon at his head.

Matthew ducked, and the spoon hit the pile of onions he was working on, causing them to all tumble to the floor. "Sorry!"

"Yous must leave now! The other elves are angry at yous, and Dobby is not wanting yous to get hurt!" Dobby said, ushering them out the door an into the hallway.

Once the door closed behind them, Lilly looked to her friends and said, "Well what do we mess up next?"

**Sorry bout the long wait! I (Beca) am on vacation right now, so we haven't really been able to et together to write.**


	10. KICK EM IN THE BALLS!

3rd person

Lilly saw a head of white hair coming around the corner. She knew it was Draco by the color.

She wouldn't stop staring open mouthed at his face. _So beautiful _she thought. _wait, what? No. He can't be beautiful. I have a boyfriend! And it's MALFOY. But…. He's so pretty. I wonder how soft his hair is…. Probably soft as silk. It sure looks like it. Wait. NO. I was NOT just fantasizing about Draco's hair! I have a BOYFRIEND!_

Draco looked at them and asked "What are you doing here?"

Matthew answered "We were trying to help out in the kitchen, but we kind of screwed up."

"I threw a spoon in his face," Beca chimed in.

"Hm," Draco hummed. "No students are supposed to be here for another three hours."

Lilly replied "Well, why are you here?"

Draco looked taken aback and stuttered, "Well, my father said I was needed, considering I am the new Slytherin Prefect."

Grace out her hands up and said "Oh my God, should we run for cover?"

"Or will you protect me from the scary creatures?" Beca added.

Lilly giggled. Draco blushed.

Matthew put his arm around her shoulder and Lilly leaned into him, laughing.

Draco's smile turns into an angry frown. "Well then, why are you here?"

"We, uh, had an accident near the grounds," Grace answered.

Beca added "Lilly made us jump off a cliff."

Draco stared at Lilly like she was crazy. Lilly smiled and shrugged.

"I have a need for adventure."

Beca added again "With a possibility of a violent death."

Draco shook his head. "Well, I have to go see the head master, if you don't mind."

Draco shoved Matthew out of his way and muttered "Filthy Hufflepuff."

Matthew, for once, acted as a man and punched him in the face, and Beca kicked him in the balls.

"Why'd you kick him in the balls?" Lilly asked through her laughter.

"Well, Matthew can't throw a punch, so I had to make sure he was in pain." Beca replied, smiling.

"Okay, lets go then," Lilly said.

As they walked off, leaving Draco behind writhing in pain on the ground, Grace suddenly said, "Wait, where's Jim?"

**A/N: Minor Cliffie, but we think it's pretty good! Follow and review! :D**

**Plus, a shout out to Lilly's FROZEN STORY called The Frozen City, by shadowhunter initiate. Check it out! she is an amazing author! :D EMOTICONS! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**


	11. Another Bad Idea

**"****Jim?" Lilly asked, confused. **

**"****Yeah, remember he went cliff-diving with us?" Grace said.**

**Lilly asked "Cool Jim or Creepy Wants-to-kill-me Jim?"**

**"****Uhmm..." Beca said, "I'm not sure. It's the Jim that's going for the 'Anime Look'."**

**"****Ohh. That one." Lilly said, finally understanding.**

**"****We should go ask Dumbledore." Matthew said.**

**"****Okay!" Lilly said, before she started singing, "We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Hogwarts!"**

**Matthew rolled his eyes. Lilly giggled but settled down.**

**_Weird. _****Beca thought. ****_Matthew never does that. He usually adores her in every way possible, _****before just pushing the thought out of her head.**

**"****He is probably sick of our faces. I mean, we have bugged him none stop since yesterday," Grace added.**

**"****True," Matthew agreed. "Maybe we should sleep on it."**

**"****But it is only ten in the morning," Beca replied.**

**Lilly giggled and said "Why don't we just walk around. Familiarize ourselves with the school and it's mysteries."**

**Grace frowned. "I am not sure that is wise. There are horrible things behind some of the doors."**

**"****So? Let's figure out where the classrooms are, and if we see something that could be potentially life threatening, we can take a selfie with it." Lilly held out her phone and smiled.**

**"****Wait!" Beca yelled. "Why do you have your phone? And why does it work?"**

**Lilly laughed and said "I jumped with it still in my pocket, and why it works? Eh, no idea. I am not going to question it."**

**Grace tried to make a grab for the phone but Lilly held it out of her reach. "Not before I update my status."**

**Matthew snorted and asked "To what. 'Chilling at Hogwarts with my homies. Hashtag no filter?'"**

**Lilly laughed and said "No. More along the lines of, 'Magic has been placed in the right hands for once. No longer FML.'"**

**Grace was confused. "What is FML mean?"**

**"****Fuck my life," Lilly answers.**

**Grace shook her head. "How profound."**

**Beca smiled and asked "So, are going exploring or not?"**

**"****Let's go!" Lilly yelled. "To the great unknown!"**

**"****Shut up, Lilly," Beca said.**

**Lilly yelled louder "I will not be silenced!"**

**So the foursome travel throughout the castle, finding the library, the great hall, all four of their dorms, and third floor coridor on the right hand side. Sadly, Fluffy is no where to be seen.**

**"****We need to ask Hagrid where Fluffy is," Grace said.**

**"****No, let's not." Lilly smirked. "I have a better idea."**

**Beca shook her head. "I don't like when you smirk, Lilly. It means bad things are running through your head."**

**"****Want to hear my idea?" Lilly asked.**

**"****Yeah," Beca said hesitantly.**

**Lilly laughed. "I know how to speak parseltongue, I know where the Chamber of Secrets is, and we need a selfie with a snake's skeleton."**

**Grace looked scared. "No."**

**"****You mean-" Matthew said.**

**"****Oh God," Beca breathed out.**

**Lilly smiled and said "Yes."**

**Matthew shook his head and said "I have no idea what you are talking about."**

**Lilly laughed. "I'm saying, let's go down to the Chamber of Secrets."**


	12. Chapter 12

3rd person

"We shouldn't do this," Grace protested.

Beca sighed. "Can you be quiet? We all want to go and you can't be alone."

"But we'll get in trouble!" Grace yelled.

Lilly laughed. "What will they do? Take away house points? Give us detention? What can they do? School doesn't start till six."

Matthew didn't even smile, confusing Beca, yet again.

Lilly frowned as well. She looked sad and disappointed. Matthew used to laugh at all of her jokes and smile whenever she was about to do something stupid.

They reached the girls bathroom and Lilly brightened up. "Whose ready?

They all nodded except for Grace. Lilly began to speak parseltongue and the sink began to shake. The huge hole appeared in the floor and Lilly said "See you down below!" She jumped into the floor laughing as she went.

Matthew went next, then Grace, but something stopped Beca from jumping.

Turning around, she called out "Hey Myrtle!"

"What o you want? Are you here to throw a book at my head?" she said, coming up from the toilet.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to be friends," Beca replied.

Myrtle's expression softened. "You want to be friends with me?"

"Why not. How about I try to come talk to you around this weekend. Sound good?" Beca says.

Myrtle smiles and nods.

"Okay," Beca says. "I have to go now, don't want them to worry." Turning around, she then slips and falls in a puddle of water. "And thats why they need to worry." she says, laughing.

Laughing, Myrtle then dove into her toilet.

Then Beca jumped down the hole in the sink, screaming as she fell.

_Three hours later._

"I can't believe you ACTUALLY took a selfie ON TOP OF THE SNAKES HEAD." Grace said, laughing, as she levitated Matthew out of the hole.

"I totally felt like Miley Cyrus up there." Lily said, after Beca levitated her up.

Then as Beca was levitated up, she sang "I came in on a BASILISK!"

Everyone broke out laughing, Matthew's laughter slightly quieter than everyone elses.

"What time is it?" Grace asked.

"Well, well," Myrtle said. "Looks like 4 children will be late if they don't hurry soon."

"Fuck," Lilly whispered.

The four sprinted to the great hall. Lilly, was in front of everyone, Matthew in not so lose second, Grace running more girly than them all, and Beca struggling for air in last place.

They made a sharp turn when suddenly, Beca tripped knocking over Grace and a painting of chicken. There were loud squawks as it fell and a groan from both Grace and Beca. Grace stood up and jogged away while Beca wheezed on the ground.

"BECA!" Lilly shouts and runs back and places Beca on her back. Her pace didn't change with the extra weight. She quickly regained her place in first and sprinted even faster down the hall way.

They passed a group of first years with Professor McGonagall. The teacher asked "What on Earth are you doing?"

"LATE!" Lilly screamed.

Beca yelled over her shoulder "Sorry Professor!"

They all made it just in time before the doors to the great hall closed. Lilly dropped Beca suddenly on the ground.

"Well, this is where we split," Lilly said.

Beca stood up and said "Okay. See you later."

Grace went over to the Gryffindor table with a wave.

Matthew and Lilly were standing near the door.

"So," Lilly said "See you later?"

Matthew shrugged. "Yeah, later." Then he walked away without looking back. Lilly frowned and looked down.

"Reynolds!" she heard someone yell.

She looked up and saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle with two other girls. Lilly walked over there and sat next to the girl.

_Natalie and Jennifer_, a little voice in her head told her.

"Where have you been?" Natalie asked.

Jennifer said "You weren't on the train!"

"Sorry. Stopped by early." Lilly shrugged.

Crabb looked at Natalie lovingly, and Lilly nudged her while pointing at him. Natalie blushed, and Lilly giggled.

_At the Ravenclaw table_

Beca walked over to where Luna Lovegood was sitting all alone.

"Hey Luna, how was your summer? Find any Nargles?" she said.

Obviously Luna thought Beca was just bullying her, like all the other students in Ravenclaw.

Noticing this, Beca leaned over, whispering, "I'm serious. I tried to learn how to find them, but I couldn't find any information about them."

Hearing that she was being serious, Luna said, "My summer was great, and if you want to learn more, I can write my dad and see if he can send a book."

Smiling, Beca said, "I'd like that."

_At the Hufflepuff table_

Matthew quickly walked to his table, avoiding eye contact with the other tables. When he sat down, he smiled at two girls who had waved him over.

_Miley and Regina, _said a voice in his head.

"Hey Miley, hey Regina," he said.

Suddenly, Regina placed her hand on Matthew's knee, and Matthew's face went bright red, as he looked over at Regina, and she winked.

He winked back.

_**(A/N Lilly: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)**_

_At the Gryffindor table_

Grace skipped to her table, to a spot that none other than Hermione Jean Granger had saved for her.

"Where were you?" Hermione whisper-shouted.

"I came here early when Lilly had a terrible idea that sent us all to the hospital wing." she replied.

"I can't believe you're friends with a filthy SLYTHERIN," Ron said, an incredulous look on his face.

"They aren't so bad when you get to know them," Grace said, looking at him. "She isn't a female Malfoy."

"If you say so," he said.

The first years then walked into the great hall, so all conversations died down.

"Welcome first years, and welcome back everyone else. Let us hurry and get through the sorting, afterwords, I have a very special announcement," Dumbledore said.

_After sorting._

"Alright. Now for that special announcement." Dumbledore said.

**A/N So sorry we haven't updated. Beca haen't really been home, meaning she has been in another state, and Lilly has been traveling to different sports ca,ps. BUT WE'RE HERE NOW.**


End file.
